Team Shasta
by XxBloody RomanticxX
Summary: The Teen Titans meet a similar group and must team together to get rid of
1. Prologe

**_Disclaimer: I DON¹T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!_**

**Team Shasta**

_Prologue_

K.K.: Hears some info before I put up the first chapter (which will take a

While.)

* * *

Omar Kindra- The leader of Team Shasta. He has black hair and hazel eyes. He

Usually wears a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He studied in the

Elements since he was five, and has since mastered them. (Based on Magical

Madman 915041.)

Hawk-She is Goth and prep because of her drastic mood swings (ex: I hate

You-5min later-I love you.) She is a half-breed tamerainan and Azarathian.

She has short deep blue hair and ever changing eyes. She usually wears a

Tank top similar to Starfires except black and with small wings that look

Like shreds of black tattered cloth, black jeans and black ballet slippers.

Her cloths are also mood clothes and change color or shape depending on the

Severity of her current mood. She has telekinetic powers she could control

And can throw blue starbolts from her hands. (Based on Darkraven531.)

Amanda Lockheart- She¹s from England and talks in a British accent. She

Usually wears a purple tank top with blue jeans and leather gloves. She has

Short dark brown hair and matching eyes. She is overly obsessed with Orlando

Bloom. (Wide shot of KK typing on her computer. Door blows open.

Dark raven531::Why does she have to love Orlando Bloom? I get enough of the

Fact that the world is going to end because he¹s getting married!

Teleported 2000 fires and hit Darkraven.

KK:: Thanks Kyle.

Kyle:: Never mess with the Teleporter 2000.)

She has trained in archery for years and has a never-ending supply of

arrows.

Amber Mc¹nell- She loves animals and will protest for fish rights. She may

act dumb at times, but when she was in school she got straight A¹s and was

in gate. She has curly blond hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a light

Pink T-shirt and dark pink pants. She forces all her positive energy into

Pink orbs.

Riley Kingdom- He can use the element water. He has light brown hair and

Green eyes. He usually wears a powder blue T-shirt and black pants with

Chains looped through them. He¹s under Slades mind control. (Based on

Rileyroxsmysoxs)

Marissa Kingdom- Riley¹s younger sister. She and Omar met when they were two

and when they were nine decided to form a superhero group. When they could

Not decide on a name, Omar popped open a Shasta root beer and team Shasta was

Born. Marissa has wavy medium blond hair and green eyes. She usually wears a

Black shirt with knee length yellow plaid skirt, black fingerless gloves

That went up to her elbows, black necklaces and black boots. She knows fire

And is an excellent sword fighter

* * *

KK-Review!

Kyle-::cry:: I want to be in the story

Cloud-What he said

KK-Shut up your scaring the readers

DR531-OH KAIRI!!

KK:::Gulp::

DR531: that is so not how the Shasta's were "born"! Feel the wrath of my pretty pink purse.

KK-::Scream bloody murder as DR531 hits her with a Pink purse::


	2. Chapter1I'll stab you with a rubber duck

Team Shasta

Chapter One-"I'll stab you with a rubber duck"

* * *

Kairi: Welcome to my new story Team Shasta if you read the prologue you know I'm Marissa!

Riley: ::paranoid glances around:: I'm not her brother

Kairi: ::huggles Riley::

Riley: IT BURNS!

DR531: ENOUGH!

K&R: ::start crying::

M.M: Now look what you've done!

Dr531: Isn't it asome?

M.M: ::Pause:: Yah it is ::High five::

* * *

" This is it!" Robin said looking up to the strait tower that held as high as the 'T' tower.

"You mean this is our neighbors tower" Raven said half sarcastic.

"Don't forget our new partners so don't offend them" Robin said eyeing beastboy who shrugged.

"It wasn't my fault!" He yelled at his leader look.

"So you accidentally switched the turkey for a soy turkey?" Robin questioned

"Friends please May we go meet our new friends my blongor is getting warm"Starfire said holding up an orange Jell-O thing with black specs in it.

"Way ahead of you!" Beastboy exclaimed pressing the doorbell.

LACUCARACHAAAAA! LACUCARACHAAAAA!

"I GOT IT!"

"I SAID IT FIRST!"

"SHUTUP"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY"

"OWWWWWWWWW!"

A boy opened the door.

"HI! I'm Omar Leader and fellow hero-"

"You mean Zero," A Goth girl said appearing next to him.

"Go upstairs Hawk" Omar said threw clenched teeth.

"Ok…"Hawk said," oh yah Marissa said you forgot this" Hawked dropped a rubber snake on him then disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Omar screamed running in circles.

"I'm Amanda please come in" Amanda said her hair sticking up and a footprint on her shirt.

"Hello…"Raven said walking past her first.

They took the elevator to the first floor after calming Omar down. Amanda opened the door and the Titans were lead into a large circular room there was a huge T.V that covered the windows in the center. In front of the T.V there was a long Black leather couch. On the left side there was a big Black stereo and a long wood dinner table. In the upper left corner there was a desk that had a computer, a Printer, and a scanner. On the right side there was another dinner table but it was shorter and was attached to the wall, it had five matching blue stools. On the other side of the table there was a blue fridge, a stove, oven, and a blue tilled counter top.

" Hello! Do you wish to taste my blongor?" Starfire asked holding up her blongor.

"Sure!" Omar said, "It looks like the stuff Hawk always makes"

"A fellow Tamerainan Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed

"Too much happy in the room" Hawk said then disappeared making Amber scream.

"She never told me she was Tamerainan" Raven said dully looking wear she just disappeared

"She's a half breed her father was Azarathian and her mother was tamerainan" Omar explained," How do you know hawk?"

"I-Is that a PLAYSTATION 56?" Beastboy yield pointing to the little box Marissa was playing.

"Meh" Marissa said concentrating on her game, Sighing Amanda pulled out her bomb arrow and shot it at the game station blowing it up. Omar then used the 'you sure as hell better have an answer or so help me I will take away your arrows' look.

"We have guest! I consider playing games an insult," Amanda explained

"S.s.s.s.S-SHE!"Marissa said fire coming to her hand.

"Ahem"Hawk said dully appearing in front of Marissa.

"OH YAH! "Marissa said the flames dying," Excuse me I have to go with hawk and not plan ambers surprise party. If any of you helium heads decide to pop by to say hi ill stab you with a rubber duck" Then she put a hand on hawks shoulder and they disappeared.

"That is Marissa" Omar sighed

"Oh I have seen her before!" Starfire exclaimed smiling," she took our picture at the park of amusement remember Robin?"

"Yah"Robin nodded.

"Hey! Where'd the Ice cream go?" Amber asked turning to Amanda

"12 days and 30 seconds new record" Amanda said stopping her watch.

"Do I even want to know?" Omar asked

"NO, not really" Amanda said patting amber on the head.

" Wears the green dude" Amber asked counting the titans

"HELLO!" Beastboy screamed arms flaying.

"HI!"Amber replied waving

"I'm Beastboy" He screamed

"Sure you are" Amber said patting his head, put Beastboy green"

"IM GREEN"

"No you look more yellow green to me"

"I thought it was kind of like forest green" Amanda added," But they both have green in the name"

"So green is green no matter which shade like math is math no matter which equation" Amber said insightfully.

"So it's settled then?"

"yes he's green"

"but is he beastboy?"

Omar slapped his head it was going to be a long day…

* * *

Omar(M.M): LEADER! IMA LEADER! LEADER! LEADER! LEADER!

DR531: Can I kill him yet?

K.K: no 19 more chapters

Dr531: ::strangles cloud instead::

K.K: Plz review!

DR531: Or I will come for you

Omar:::starts humming the cop's theme song::


	3. Chapter2 Coke

**Team Shasta**

**Chapter 2**

**_By: Kairi Kingdom_**

Kairi: Welcome to CHAPTER TWO!

Omar: Twoo, twooo, twooo

Kairi: Whatever

Omar: Whateverr, Whateverrr, Whateverrrr

DR531:: Appears behind him:: Hello Omar

Omar: Ah, Ahh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

After introductions and a couple of hours of silence. Raven was in a corner talking with hawk.

"And then Omar ran into a pole and was knocked unconscious and we had to face Overload by ourselves with no water power" Hawk mused

"Wasn't Riley with you at that time?" Raven asked. Hawk nodded sadly.

Omar and Beast Boy were playing on the spare silver PS56.

"Take That Omar!" Beastboy yelled as he beat him and super smash brothers melee 45.

"nNOOOOO! I WAS UNDEFETED AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Omar yelled as his Character Jiggly Puff fell down on her last life.

"Oh yah FEAR ME! And the PINK FORCE of KIRBY!" Beastboy said dancing with his character.

Marissa and Robin were researching (Omar: ::Ooooooohh 3 syllable word:: DR531:Omar I still have the purse!: Omar: ::cowers in the corner::) criminal files

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Marissa and Robin laughed as they saw Dr. Light's High school pictures.

and Amanda, Starfire and Amber were cooking.

Amanda was doing a good job of keeping Amber away from the sugar, and then Starfire found Omar's secret stash of cotton candy.

"Friend-Amber, perhaps this will satisfy your cravings for the delicious sweetener known as sugar?" Starfire said handing Amber a bag.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The Shasta's shouted in slow motion as she ate the bag in one bite, She turn to grab another bad.

"No! No! Amber don't do it you have a full life ahead of you." Hawk said running toward Amber.

"FOUR!" Amber screamed Running, "BLUE! LALALALALA! EVERYBODY EVERYBODY LADIDADIDA!"

"WARNING! Amber is sugar high." A computerized voice said with red light blaring.

"Hawk, can you handle this?" Omar asked. As he quickly moved in front of Raven because Amber was getting ready to pounce on her.

"Amber Harry Potter is being discontinued!" Hawk shouted at Amber.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She wailed Crying onto beastboys shoulder.

"Okay now that that's over…" Amanda said as her watch went off. She shot the PS56, it exploded. They all looked at her as she turned on the T.V.

"What? Orlando Bloom is on M! True Stories! Like I would miss that?" Amanda said taking her apron off.

"AMANDA LOCKHEART BLOOM! THAT WAS THE LAST SILVER PLAYSTATION 56! YOU RELIZE WERE GONNA HAVE TO USE THE PINK!!!ONES NOW" Omar screamed twitching. Amanda wasn't fazed at all.

"Why don't you just buy a can of silver spray paint and paint it" Rave said while hawk shook her head fiercely and kept mouthing 'No'

"why…….." Omar said putting to hands on her shoulders, "BECAUSE PINK IS EVIL AND NO EVIL CAN BE SURPRESSED BY A CAN OF SILVER PAINT!"

"ppppiiinnnkkkkkk" Marissa whispered twitching uncontrollably. Robin patted her shoulder when a popup came on the Screen.

1 DOLLAR OFF 3 PIZZAS WHEN YOU BUY 5.

* * *

"WHAT A GOOD DEAL!!" Omar screamed, "LETS GO!"

"OK" They all said. Amanda drove the Shasta mobile with Amber, Hawk and Raven in the back. Omar was in the front seat. Marissa went with robin on his motorcycle. Beastboy Just getting his drivers license drove the T car with Starfire.

They arrived and at the pizza café' and grabbed an outside table.

"Ok I'll have cheese" Marissa said," Anyone else want cheese?" Raven and Robin raised their hand.

"Pepperoni?" Omar asked. Amanda raised her hand.

"Mint and Mustard" Starfire suggested. Hawk raised her hand.

"Veggie?" Beastboy asked expecting no one to raise their hand. Amber eagerly rose her hand.

"Really" Beastboy asked.

"Yah I'm a vegetarian" Amber said. Beastboy had hearts rise to his eyes.

Amber began twitching all the Teen Titans stared.

"Ambers addicted to coke" Hawk said simply.

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry amber we'll get you to the best rehab center ever!" Beastboy yelled

"They have rehab for coke?" Amber asked

"Yes they do"

"Not THAT coke the one that comes in a little red can you know its carbonated and brown?" Hawk explained

" IT DOES!" The Titans and Amber Exclaimed.

"Coke a cola" Amanda sighed as the Titans blushed at their stupidity.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"OMAR! call the titans" Marissa exclaimed

When the titans got there Omar briefed them.

"An empty where house was found on alameda, yesterday it was believed to be own by a slade Wilson who had gone missing after the Teen Titans saved the town from the volcanic lava that threatened the town sources say that he might still be hiding out there." He finished.

"Lets check it out" Robin said

**10 Minutes Later**

"Ok me, Omar, Marissa, and beastboy will go in first if we don't clear you in 10 inutes come in" Robin explained.

They enterd the where house it was pitch dark. Marissa and Omar used their Flame to help guide Robin to the light. He found it and flicked it the lights came on. A rock hand flew towards them and caught them in a fierce grip.

* * *

Kairi: PLEASE REVIEW

Omar: WHAT SHE SAID

DR531: ::holds up purse:: Or get the PRETTY PINK PURSE

Omar: IT BURNS AAAAAHHHHHHHH

DR531: ::blinks:: Omar I didn't hit you.

Omar: Oh

Cloud: Even I wouldn't be that stupid

Kyle: and that's saying something


	4. chapter 3 mind control?

**Team Shasta**

Chapter 3 "Mind Control"

**_By: Kairi Kingdom  
_**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!**

****

**  
**  
Kairi: Welcome-

Cloud: Uh…Kairi (glances nervously from side to side)

Kairi: Yah

Cloud: I love you

Kairi: Awe- (eyes narrow) what did you do

Cloud: (gulp) Remember how I was cooking dinner

Kairi: YOU KILLED OMAR

Cloud: n. no (Looks down) isortofstaredafire…

Kairi: (Rubbing temple) Spaces cloud.

Cloud: I Sort of started a fire

Kairi: …………………………………..WHAT!

* * *

"TERRA" Beast boy yelled at the blond, "let go!" 

Terra's eyes flashed a deeper red. Suddenly a boy appeared shooting water from his hands at the team.

"Riley" Marissa chocked," Stop"

Another wave came crashing on to them. Knocking Marissa out. Robin, Beast boy, and Omar were gasping for breath when another wave hit them. The team ran in being ten minutes and they weren't cleared. Robin smirked Slade had to be nervous now. Robin looked to the platform to see Slade; he could just feel the smirk under that orange and black mask.

"Cyborg Attack!" He commanded. Cyborg came out of the shadows his normal blue parts shone red. He charged Starfire with his sonic blaster.

"Friend-Cyborg why do you attack?" Starfire asked barley dodging his beam.

"Riley?" Hawk asked her voice quivering. Riley faced her and raised his arms to attack.

"I don't want to do this" She said blue coming to her hands," But I will"

Her Clothes Morphed into a Navy blue Hoddie and baggie jeans.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Shooting a range of blue star bolts.

* * *

" Don't worry I'll take care of terra" an unfeeling voice said. Raven swiftly tackled terra, ruining her focused on the rock hold. Beast boy Morphed into a Humming bird and flew over to help Starfire. Omar was caught in black energy and lowered down. 

"Thanks Raven" He smiled

"n-No Problem" She stuttered thanking herself for putting her hood on before entering.

Robin caught Marissa and gently lowered her down onto the ground. Terra coming to hit robin with a boulder knocking him to the opposite wall. Then she proceeded to lift a huge boulder to crush Marissa.

" I got her," Omar said glancing to robin who had given worried glances," Hawk?" Hawk nodded as Omar used wind to knock terra to the other side of the warehouse, losing her focus yet again the rock came tumbling from high above. Hawk quickly caught the boulder with much strain and threw it to the side.

"Cye, Stop!" Beast boy yelled franticly dodging various attacks from Cyborg.

"They are under mind control!" Amanda yelled

"Omar!" Amber yelled as terra got up behind him. Suddenly water forced her back.

"RUN!" Riley yelled his eyes normal green again.

* * *

"Uh, Robin" Marissa said when they were on their way to Shasta Tower. 

"Yah" He said making a sharp turn on the R-cycle into an ally way.

"N-Nothing" She said looking down the dark ally way she held tighter to Robin and closed her eyes.

"So, who's Riley?" Robin asked trying to lighten the mood.

"He's my older Brother, He disappeared about six months ago," she said calming down a little. Suddenly a dog came into the path Robin swerved hit the wall and they flew three feet away. Robin winced and turned over to find Marissa gone. He quickly got up ignoring the pain in his side. He blinked she was caring the dog to him.

"We have to get him back to the Tower!" She said worriedly. She was scratched and was bleeding from her side. Robin nodded and got up on his R-cycle again.

* * *

"Relax Omar" Amber said looking at her pacing leader. 

"RELAX! Marissa and Robin Are ONE HOUR LATE" HE yelled just when Marissa and Robin barreled threw. They ran into Marissa's Room. The others Followed.

"Quick lay him down in the white sheet." Marissa ordered bringing out a white box.

Robin did as was told. The dog was a Chocolate lab; it had a deep gash in his side and was whimpering.

"What's going-" Omar said then stopped seeing the dog.

"Good. Hawk Give me some Nightingale from the garden" Marissa ordered. Hawk brought her some and she soaked it in a blue liquid. She fed it to the dog and he quickly fell asleep.

"Binksey, can you please go get me my sewing kit" She said to an all white cat, who meowed and dragged a black box to her, "Good. Thanks."

* * *

5 Hours latter

She set the dog onto her bed and smiled. Another life saved.

"Robin?" Marissa said as robin stepped closer, "Go, on name him"

"How about Scooby" Robin said looking at the dog. Marissa nodded.

"Lovely name" She said Feeling lightheaded she fainted.

"NNOOO! omar i dont need medical attention. NNNOOOOO I want to see if it'll wake up. WELLLL HAHA you fainted!" Omar taunted picking her up and taking her to the medical room. Robin close behide him.

'what have I gotten us into...' robin thought

* * *

Kairi: PLZ REVIEW! 

Cloud: 0.o;; Uh should we worry about the fire.


	5. Chapter 4 SLEEPOVER

**Team Shasta**

**Chapter 4 "SLEEPOVER!"**

_By: Kairi Kingdom_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans_**

Kairi: Welcome To Chapter Four!

Cloud: (muffled voice from closet) LET ME OUT!

Kairi: I replaced Cloud with (smiles) Lloyd Irving from tales of Symphonia

Lloyd: Hello (waves)

Kairi: He's nice, sweet, funny, and he's not stupid.

Lloyd: Sadly I am stupid in the classroom.

Kairi: DO NOT RUIN MY MOMMENT!

* * *

Omar sighed as amber jumped around with Starfire. He just agreed to a sleepover.

"OK IT"S TIME FOR PAJAMA'S" Marissa said running into her room.

"Why are you so eager for pajama's…" Amanda said walking into the hallway.

"Come on Star-Star you can borrow some of my clothes!" Amber said pulling Starfires hand.

"Raven" Hawk said as raven followed.

"Robin, Beastboy my room is that way." Omar said as they walked the wrong way following the girls.

Omar opened the door and-

"OMAR!" Kelly screamed hugging him tightly. She has long blond hair tied in a blue ribbon and short black shorts with an 'I love Omar' custom pink shirt.

"Then that means…" Omar said his eyes widening

**

* * *

(Marissa's room)**

"MARISSA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhh..hh…..Ryan?"

**

* * *

(Amber's room)**

"AMBER!"

"EEEKKKKK! DANNY!"

"Air amber air"

* * *

**(Hawks room)**

"HAWK!"

" WILL!"

**

* * *

(Amanda's room)**

"HI!"

"c-Cindy?"

**

* * *

Marissa's room**

Ryan had black hair and green eyes. He is wearing a black worn out green day shirt with black baggy pants.

"Hello" He said simply sitting down on her bed and taking out a book.

"oh you think you can get away with scaring me" She glared. He smiled," Ok maybe you can…"

**

* * *

Amber's room**

"DANNY!" Amber said hugging him. He had hazel hair and hazel eyes. He is wearing blue jeans and a white 'I'm smart and your not' shirt.

"Please, Um this is your friend?" Starfire asked

"Yes, and he is Omar's little brother" Amber said letting go.

"I prefer age challenged" He said

"Well HELLO! My aged challenged friend!"

**

* * *

Hawks room**

Will has black hair and green eyes. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt and gray jeans.

"Hi" He said holding his hand out to raven " I'm will"

"Raven" raven said shaking his hand.

"Well he is gonnaneed a willif he does that to me ever again" Hawk glared

**

* * *

(Amanda's room)**

"I have the LORD OF THE RINGS BOX SET!" Cindy yelled holding out a box. She had short blue hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a long black dress.

"OH MY GOD!" Amanda yelled as light shinned around the box set.

(Omar's room)

"are the others here?" Omar asked Kelly as she looked threw his drawers.

"If you mean your little brother yes" She said putting his shirt on her head. Suddenly just noticing robin and beastboy she smiled.

"You mask boy" She said

"um yes" Robin said raising an eyebrow

"your hot"

"Umm…Thanks" She said weirded out

"Green dude"

"Yah"

"Your cute"

"……"

* * *

**(In the living room after everyone is changed)**

Robin sighed on the couch waiting for everyone to get there. He is wearing a plain red t-shirt with blue sweat pants. Beastboy was wearing a lime green shirt with black sweat pants and Omar was wearing purple plaid pj's.

Marissa walked in wearing dark green knee length shorts with a striped light green and yellow t-shirt. She pushed beastboy out of the way and sat next to robin.

"Her violent side comes out when Ryan's around" Omar explained

"Oh" he said slowly as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Amber walked in wearing a pink long kitten shirt that went to her knees. Starfire wore the same identical thing. Danny was wearing blue plaid pj's. Hawk came in wearing a black tank top and blue shorts. Will was next to her wearing a black t-shirt and black sweatpants. Raven was wearing a spaghetti strap black shirt with black jeans.

"Hi peoples" Amber smiled sitting next to beastboy.

"What movie will we be watching?" Starfire asked

"LORD OF THE RINGS BOX SET!" Cindy and Amanda yelled from the doorway. They were both wearing blue ' I love Orlando bloom' T-shirts and black sweatpants with print out of Orlando bloom taped all over the pants. Kelly came next wearing one of Omar's shirts that went down to her knees and his blue sweatpants.

"I agree Aragon is hot" She said sitting on the other side of Omar.

"ARAGORN" Amanda and Cindy yelled.

**

* * *

(Half way into the movie)**

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDEEEEELLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFF!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Marissa screamed waking up," What happened?! Who died?!?!?!"

**

* * *

(A little way more into the movie)**

Amber was passed out on beastboy who was focused on the movie. Marissa was sleeping on robins shoulder. Omar was completely passed out on ravens lap. Hawk's eye's slowly closed and she fell over to an empty space on the couch, jolting her awake.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_It was Amber's choice of movie and she picked a romance story. Needless to say most of everyone was asleep. Hawk slowly fell asleep landing on riley. He blushed and pulled her closer to keep her warm….._

_End flashback_

* * *

She sighed and sat back up.

* * *

Kairi: well there it is (glances at boiling pit of lava) Ok Dark Raven you can let me down now.

Dark Raven: (looks up from magazine and says dully) No

Kairi: Damn


End file.
